SMU: A perfectly ordinary day
by Stormhawk
Summary: Nicola is not having a good day. And the Matrix is around her in more ways than she can imagine...


Title: SMU: A perfectly ordinary day  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG - there's nothing serious in this  
  
Disclaimer: Matrix universe and associated characters: Wachowski brothers. Agents/SMU universe: co-owned by me and Mordax. You should know by now who owns the characters. Nicola - is Alocin.  
  
Word Count: 1444  
  
Summary: The Matrix is all around us...sometimes you just don't see it...  
  
It's basically one of those days that just get the better of you to the point where you couldn't care if the almighty Jonas pressed the 'delete' key.  
  
Notes: This story is dedicated and written for Alocin, my dear and obsessed friend who was the first one to reach 10 000 posts on our messageboard. She requested a short mention 'one line where I come and die a horribly messy death' but I like this idea better.  
  
It somehow turned from 'messy death' to 'physiological torment'. My brain works in strange and scary ways.  
  
I hope you like it Alo!  
  
After reading this, I decided it was safer in the SMU universe. I don't want to think what would happen if Nicola met Agent Alocin.  
  
I don't own Maccas over, Hummer just works there. And at least here in .au you can buy the toys separately, and they charge us $2.  
  
Please read and Review.  
  
Nicola smoothed her purple hair as she walked into McDonald's, the few droplets from the light rain outside ran down her leather jacket as she walked up to the counter.  
  
Inside it was nice and warm, and the food actually smelled good, better than it normally did. It was perfectly normal, so she was finally able to shake off the weird feeling that had been plaguing her for the last couple of days, ever since she swore she had seen a vampire.  
  
It had been late at night, and as she had passed by an alley she had looked down and seen a pasty face and a sweeping cloak. It was probably nothing more than a harmless goth but it had been enough to freak her into running the last ten blocks home.  
  
And since then, she had been tired, paranoid, and wanting normalcy back in her life.  
  
She waited in line while a few people got their Big Macs and chips. While she was waiting she pulled out her wallet and then when it was her turn she stepped up to the counter.  
  
The beach-blonde guy gave her a warm smile, "hey dudette, what can I get for you?"  
  
As she opened her mouth to speak there was a shriek and everyone turned to see a little bird flitting around the store, the girl who had screamed was also blond, but more of a valley-girl blond. "Get it away!" she screamed as the harmless little bird flew around, trying to find some way out.  
  
The guy who was about to serve her walked out from behind the counter and watched the little bird, it slowed down and landed on his hand as he held a finger up. "What are you doing in here?" Hummer asked the little bird.  
  
Someone who was sitting near the door turned around and pushed it open, "it can get it out now," they called. The blonde guy looked down at the bird and nodded to the door with a smile. The bird took off and out the door.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant cheered and he took a mocking bow as he walked back around to take Nicola's order. "I never had a standing ovation before...now what'd you want?"  
  
"That was so cool, how did you do that?" Nicola asked, amazed.  
  
"It was a Humming Bird, I used to work with them," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh ok, I'll have...chocolate shake and a box of cookies...you really need to put digestives on the menu."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he punched the order in. "The happy meals have a koala toys in them if that makes you feel better."  
  
"Ooh, can you buy the toys separately?"  
  
"Yup, they're a dollar each."  
  
"Give me a koala."  
  
"Cool," he said and went to get her order.  
  
Nicola paid him and then found a table. She drank some of her shake and then ripped the plastic packet open and attached the koala keychain to her bag.  
  
She went back to drinking her shake as she looked around at the rest of the customers, it seemed like a fairly ordinary day, there was a brown-haired girl beating a blue-haired boy over the head with an empty French fry packet. Over in the corner there was a guy with no fashion sense chomping on a cheeseburger.  
  
A young man sat in the table across from her, he had an interesting snake tattoo running all the way down his arm, that wasn't unusual. Nicola opened her cookies and mentally ran through what she had to do that day, which considering it was Saturday, wasn't much.  
  
She dumped the rest of the cookies in her bag and grabbed her shake, she didn't have much to do but she didn't want to spend all of her Saturday in a restaurant that was starting to fill up with lunchtime customers.  
  
As she stood up to leave she froze, the guy's tattoo was moving. She looked around, no one else could see, but the snake was moving down and heading for his hand. It's golden eyes blinked and the scales started to look more real.  
  
She looked at him, he smirked and then she looked back down at the tattoo and it was normal again. Nicola shook her head, maybe she was just going insane.  
  
The exile laughed to himself as the human girl practically ran out McDonald's.  
  
"Am I going nuts?" Nicola muttered to herself as she walked down the street. No one paid attention to the fact that she had spoken out loud, there were too many certifiably insane people on the streets of New York for people to care anymore.  
  
She leant against a nearby phone box as she received a text message on her cell phone. She read through the message as someone ran into the phone behind her and then...disappeared.  
  
She looked away from her phone and blinked, a person had just disappeared. Into thin air. This was far from normal. But then she looked past the phone and saw several people running down the street...maybe they had run past the phone box and just clipped it with their arm or something...it wasn't like she had really seen them disappear.  
  
Yeah, that had to be it, she tried to assure herself as she walked off at a fast pace. Maybe it would just be a good idea to go home and start today again some other time...like tomorrow.  
  
"Nicola," she muttered to herself, "you are psyching yourself into thinking that odd things are happening. You think there's something weird going on, therefore you think everything is strange. Yeah, let's go with that." She started to walk home.  
  
And then she walked into a vampire.  
  
"Bah, I vill suck your blood!" the vampire said with a blood-curdling laugh.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicola screamed, attracting the attention of everyone in the street. Everyone stopped and looked at her, shrugged and then continued on their way.  
  
Nicola pulled a pencil out of her pocket and went to stab the vampire (pencils, after all, are sharpened sticks) and the vamp jumped and pulled a pizza box up in front of his chest to avoid getting stabbed.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he demanded as the pencil went through the box. "I'm just a delivery boy!" he protested. Nicola opened her eyes and saw that the pizza box was labeled "Dracula Delivery Service."  
  
Nicola let go of the pencil and dropped her head, "I'm sorry, I thought you were a real vampire. Reality is falling apart," she muttered as she starting walking toward her apartment, hoping she could get there before she ran into Frankenstein, the Wolf man, the creature from the black lagoon or any ghosts.  
  
She walked a few blocks and then tripped on some uneven concrete and fell in a puddle.  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Nicola got up from the puddle, sat on the nearest bench, dropped her head into her hands and cried.  
  
"Oh look brother, another crying human." A British voice said.  
  
"Who cares, this vending machine has digestives."  
  
Nicola hadn't heard anything until the word digestives. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hands and looked around, "did someone mention digestives?"  
  
"That would be us."  
  
Nicola looked over and saw two extremely pale men wearing white and silver. "Ten minutes ago I would have screamed, now I don't really care. Where are the biscuits?"  
  
The twins looked rather confused. "Why do you want to know?" Two asked her.  
  
Nicola stood up, walked over to the Twins and grabbed one of them by the collar. "I am having a VERY BAD DAY! Now be a good little freak and tell me where the digestives are...or I will rip your dreadlocks off." She wasn't usually this violent or psychotic, but this hadn't been her best day.  
  
"...in the vending machine," One whimpered. He and his brother were by nature, completely unflappable, but there was something about this purple- haired human that was scaring them.  
  
She let go of him and pushed him away, then bashed her head against it when she didn't have enough change.  
  
Not wanting to risk her getting angry again, Two phased his arm through the glass and grabbed a couple of digestives for her. He handed them to her, patted her on the head then he and his brother ran away.  
  
Nicola ripped open the plastic packet and ate the digestive and felt slightly better. She closed her eyes, "please, can tomorrow be a perfectly ordinary day?"  
  
A magic eight ball appeared in front of her. She shook it and read the response.  
  
"OUTLOOK NOT SO GOOD."  
  
Man, this was weird. But I did write it in like half an hour so don't blame me ok? 


End file.
